


reasons for taking leave

by 5bookwizards



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5bookwizards/pseuds/5bookwizards
Summary: 谨将此文献给我非要钉钉签到还不许外勤打卡的晚自修





	reasons for taking leave

1.  
学生会学习部引入了晚自修点名制度。因为计算机学院新一届大一的期中挂科率超过了50%，校领导强制所有大一新生参加晚自修，然而刚上大学的小朋友们哪里有心思在学习上浪费大好青春，一个个能跑就跑。  
无奈之下，大一辅导员泷响子对学生会主席鸿上了见说：“他们不想参加也可以，有正当理由请假就行，你们学习部的人负责审批。”  
已经大三的鸿上了见完全体会不到晚自修的痛苦，轻轻松松就同意了。  
于是学习部的人每天又多了一份快乐源泉。  
“为什么会有男生生理痛请假啊？！”  
“现在是流感季节吗？这个叫岛的家伙已经重感冒一个星期了，小心变成肺炎啊！”  
“可恶，居然有人的请假理由是‘约会’，我不批准！！”  
这项制度实行了一个月，学生和审批人之间都达成了默契，基本上写个头痛脑热的都同意你晚自修请假了。D理工的孩子们又过上了幸福快乐的生活。

鸿上了见日常去学生会办公室体察民情的时候就看见其他部员都凑在学习部那边不知道在干什么。  
“你们在看什么？”他凑过去问。  
“是会长呀，我们在看学习部审批晚自修请假。”一个新部员说，鸿上了见记得她叫财前葵，是新媒体的。  
“除了让人对当代大学生身体素质陡失信心，那东西还有什么好看的？”鸿上了见嘴上说着没什么好看的，身体却诚实地凑过来看。  
清一色的“重感冒”“生理痛”中，有一位特别耿直的哥们。  
“请假理由：喷泉广场大师决斗半决赛。申请人：藤木游作。”  
亡灵告诉鸿上了见：“我们已经看着他从海选打到半决赛了，理论上我们不能给他批假条，但好像又不能因为他说了真实的请假理由就不同意。”  
“说起来这家伙也是学生会的，还是新媒体部的哦，你和他熟吗，葵？”  
财前葵摇头：“他是个怪人呢，部门例会都由扫地机器人代出席，说话还喜欢数三点。但是他超级厉害，办公室的档案查找系统是他做的哦。”  
周围的人发出惊叹：“就是他啊！”  
鸿上了见觉得藤木游作这名字有点耳熟，一时间又想不起来。  
他从图书馆回寝室，找寝室门钥匙期间，对门那个寝室刚好也有人回来。  
“游作？你终于回来，还有半小时就门禁了。”对门那个大一新生爽朗地说。  
鸿上了见下意识回头看，不小心和正在关门的藤木游作对视一眼。  
“学长好。”藤木游作冷冰冰地说。  
鸿上了见点点头，怪不得，就是住在对面的人啊。  
2.  
第二次和藤木游作有交集是在社团联合会，鸿上了见作为学生会主席是要上台讲话的。  
他前一天熬了个通宵赶完论文，把邮件发给教授，洗了把脸就出门了。在后台等上场的时候，新媒体的部长艾玛火速赶到。  
“鸿上了见，你就顶着一张仙气飘飘的脸上台吗！学生会不要面子的啊！葵，把粉底液还有刷子眉笔给我拿过来！”艾玛怒道。  
“别别别，你在我脸上摸来摸去我死了算了，”鸿上了见往后缩，“我自己来行不行？”  
“不行，要不我换个男生给你化妆，”艾玛环视四周，“那边那个！是藤木君吗！过来帮个忙！”  
原本守着音箱的藤木游作小跑过来，财前葵把粉底液和刷子交给他，藤木游作就上手了。  
藤木游作也显然分不清大大小小的化妆刷哪个是哪个，他挤了一泵粉底液在手上。财前葵指挥他在“这里这里这里和那里”点一下，然后用美妆蛋推开，眉毛就顺着原本的眉型画，反正鸿上了见眉毛特别浓，其实不画眉也不是什么大事。  
“有镜子吗？”鸿上了见问。  
财前葵把手机的前置摄像头打开给他。  
鸿上了见对着屏幕里的自己捋一下睫毛，藤木游作技术不行，弄得他眼睫毛都白了。  
“可以可以，就这样吧。”他口是心非地说。  
“啊，等一下，谁有口红？别太红的，润唇膏也可以！”艾玛突然想起来什么，“鸿上了见你嘴唇都裂了。气色也好差，今天不许熬夜了！”  
鸿上了见刚想说这有什么大不了的，藤木游作就从口袋里掏出一支润唇膏递给他。  
“涂！”艾玛命令。  
鸿上了见痛恨学生会如此成功的去官僚化，害得他成了学生会最卑微的人。区区一个部长竟然在两个部员面前对他堂堂主席吆五喝六。  
卑微的学生会主席在自己手下的部长和部员的注目礼中涂完润唇膏，刚好就轮到他上场。  
上场前鸿上了见没想着稿子，他在奇怪藤木游作的润唇膏怎么还是薄荷味的，好凉。  
3.  
对于藤木游作主动加他link line好友一事，鸿上了见居然有点受宠若惊。  
结果对方一开口就是：“主席，你就是revolver吧？”  
鸿上了见：“……”  
藤木游作：“第一，你的年龄和revolver在网络上透露的信息相符；第二，我查了你在特殊地点登陆的IP，和学生会办公室的电脑重合；第三，我在你的卡组里找到只有revolver才有的罕贵卡。”  
“别说了，你有事吗？”鸿上了见露出尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑，虽然电脑那头的游作看不到。  
“来决斗吧！”游作说。  
鸿上了见打开寝室门走出去，在对面的门上礼貌地敲了三下：“想打架我就在对面。”  
藤木游作当天下午来鸿上了见寝室和他打了一下午牌，两人胜负五五开。  
半个月之后，鸿上了见和藤木游作双双请假，理由是去隔壁市参加为期三天的大师决斗全国联赛。  
那天晚上，学生会全体成员在看他们主席和手下小部员的组队决斗的录播。两位当事人毫不知情，在下榻的旅馆组了一宿的卡。  
整个学生会都知道他们主席恋爱了，只有他们主席不知道。  
4.  
12月24号那天，藤木游作发消息给鸿上了见，问他晚上要不要一起去网吧刷夜，鸿上了见当时在网球场和亡灵打球，回了句：“我在网球场，六点见。”  
他收了球拍，麻烦亡灵帮他拿回寝室去，自己背了书包去图书馆找藤木游作。  
路上，他刚好经过一家水果摊，摊上摆着包装精美的苹果。鸿上了见想了想，买了一颗用金红两色包装纸裹得严严实实的平安果。一颗苹果比平时贵了两三倍，鸿上了见在心里感慨一句冲动消费不可取。  
藤木游作坐在图书馆宏伟的台阶上等鸿上了见，鸿上了见把平安果递给他时，他愣了一下，用双手接住了。  
“你送我网球干什么？”游作傻不愣登地问。  
鸿上了见一把把苹果抢回来：“我不送你了。”  
“等一下！”藤木游作的榆木脑子才算开窍，“我要的我要的。”  
鸿上了见故意把苹果举得高高的，他本来就站在高几级的台阶上，藤木游作跳着捞了半天才把自己的圣诞礼物抢回来。  
“可是我没有给你准备礼物，”游作说，他从钱包里拿出一张卡片，“我也没什么好送的，要不我把防火墙龙送你好了。”  
鸿上了见：“你自己收着吧，都进表了的卡你送我干什么。”  
藤木游作讪讪地把卡片收回去。  
“今天可是平安夜，我们去网吧，那可真够浪漫的，”鸿上了见自嘲道，“哦，对了，晚自修记得请假，还有半小时就打卡了。”  
藤木游作应声“好”，掏出手机申请请假。鸿上了见有审批的最高权限，游作的请假刚提交他就同意了。  
“等等，你填的请假理由是什么？‘平安夜’？”鸿上了见快被他的耿直气笑了，“这个请假理由要是被辅导员看见，我凉了你也凉了。”  
“有什么不对吗？”游作问。  
鸿上了见：“……没什么不对的，走吧。”

 

————————————————————————————————————

后续  
第二天早上，泷响子去网吧抓住了刷夜的学生会主席和部员。  
当时主席顶着黑眼圈在看学术期刊，手边摆着一杯特浓咖啡。部员枕着主席的大腿睡觉，被叫醒的时候还一副状况外的样子。  
鸿上了见不怀好意地问他是不是睡落枕了。  
总之两人都因为夜不归宿被罚写检讨5000字。

**Author's Note:**

> 谨将此文献给我非要钉钉签到还不许外勤打卡的晚自修  
> 


End file.
